Leonardo's Joy
by tmnt15girl
Summary: When the guys find a girl who was used as a experiment by Bishop they learn a shocking truth. Does Leo really love her or does he just love her because he knows he must because of his children. Rated T for some content that might not be suitable for kids
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_This is another story that I have been working on for a while so I just thought that I would post it finally. The characters I used in this story are based on the 2003 cartoon. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT in any way. I wish I did but I am sorry to inform my readers that I do not! What a pity. Maybe someday . . . ?_

Chapter 1

I groaned as I became more aware of my surroundings. I tried to ignore the dull buzzing in the back of my head and tried instead to focus on calming my breaths. Meditating. I had taken yoga classes for the past 4 years so I had a good idea on how to meditate. However I knew that I needed to get out of this cell. Out of this hellhole that a man named Bishop called his lab. And I needed to get away from what he was slowly doing to me. I still remember the day when I was captured . . .

_It had been a great day at school. I passed my math test and my biology test. The teacher had even told me that I managed to get the highest grade on the Shakespeare paper that we had to write. I was a hopeless romantic so I chose Romeo and Juliet for the paper. It took me almost a month to complete the report so I was a little disappointed to learn that I had only received a 95%. I know that score isn't bad but I would have liked a higher grade. _

_That night at dinner which consisted of just my mother and I, because my father had divorced my mother a few years ago, my mom told me that I was accepted at this summer camp I had signed up for. I was so excited and it started in a few weeks. Of course school ended in a few days and I was excited that I was finally accepted at a renown camp for med students. You see it was my dream to become a nurse. _

_Well the next weeks flew by and I found myself on a bus, clutching my suitcase full of new clothes, on my way to New York. I was enthralled by the numerous lights that lit up the town at night. It was amazing. I wondered that anyone could not live here and not love the beauty of New York City. I think that was the time when I decided that I would become a nurse in that city. That beautiful city._

_Over the next few weeks I worked with the rest of the students who were fortunate enough to be accepted into this program. However, as the weeks went on I noticed that Mr. Bishop, my instructor, watched me constantly. Like he was studying me. Like I was something that would prove useful to him in the future. I grew unsettled by the stares that he gave me, nonetheless I did not mention this to my mother when I talked to her on the phone. I did mention that this city was where I would be living the rest of my life. _

_As the end of the program drew to a close I found that the time was too short. I wanted to stay here until I had to go to college, in September. However, my mother wanted me home so I suppose I could get ready for college. Mr. Bishop however, approached me as the program ended and requested that I stay for the next few weeks. I accepted, even though I did not like the stares that he was giving me. My mother to say the least was upset but she understood that this was a great opportunity for me. _

_Mr. Bishop finally drew me to the side and asked me to aide him in his new experiment. I agreed, however if I knew just how I was to _aide _Bishop in his experiment I would have refused. Actually I would have went home at the end of the program. If only I could predict what it was he wanted._

_So when we went to his lab, he strapped me to an exam table. I instantly asked him what he was doing and he replied that I had agreed to help him in his experiment. In short Bishop impregnated me. With some mutant turtles stuff. To put it politely._

_Then he made me go through a lot of tests to make sure that my body wouldn't reject the baby. In short he changed some of my DNA so that I would be less human. I was fast, strong and could heal a lot faster than a normal human. I knew that I couldn't go back home now. I was a freak._

_Everyday Bishop puts me through some test and last night he hit me several times. He didn't strike around my stomach because he said that this would help him with his research but he still struck me._

Then as I was reminiscing my cell door was thrown open. A green turtle figure was thrown in. He had hazel eyes and a purple bandana on his forehead.

"I will leave both of you freaks here together. And maybe if I am feeling generous and leave you alive long enough Donatello, you may see your brother's children. Leonardo's children that she is carrying." The cell door slammed shut and we were both left alone.

"My brother's will get us," this turtle, Donatello said.

"Yeah right," I said sullenly.

"Is he right?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you pregnant with Leo's children?"

"I am. But I did not know that it was Leo's children that I was carrying. I mean I was artificially impregnated you know."

Loud thumps were heard outside the door. Donatello suddenly chuckled. "The cavalry's here."

The cell door was blown off suddenly and I was staring at a light green turtle with a blue bandana on his eyes.

"Leo!" Don exclaimed. He pulled me to my feet and herded me out the door past this Leo that I was pregnant with his children.

Don and Leo led me to where two other turtles were fighting.

"Let's get out of here!" this Leo commanded. Don picked me up bridal style and carried me out of that ware house and to a manhole. After a few minutes of silence . . .

"Damn! Don why did we take her with us?" the one with a red mask said.

"Because Raph," Don said patiently.

"No I wanna know! Why the hell, did you take the girl?" Raph persisted.

"Because Bishop impregnated her with Leo's children Raph!" Don cried. "How could I just leave her knowing that the children that she will bear will be our nieces or nephews? That these children may be the only children that any of us have and if I let her stay there these innocent children will be tested on."

Leo stopped walking at Don's words. He looked at me with his passionate golden gaze and put a hand on my stomach. I flinched and tried to break away from his captivating stare but it was too hard to do.

"Is it true? My children?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I said looking down. "I'm sorry! If I hadn't went to that med school none of this would have happened and you guys wouldn't be obligated to take care of me or my children." I cried. "I can never go home. Never." I whispered.

TBC . . . .

_Author's note. What will happen to our heroine next? How will she begin to tell them of her dreams and what Bishop did to her?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

_Thank you to all the eager readers who read my fic. I am grateful that everyone that rated my fiction was nice. _

_This is continuing the story of Leo's Joy and tell me if anyone thinks that this fiction is progressing too fast! Please R&R_

Chapter 2

When Don set me down on the couch the turtles all wanted to know my story.

"Wait, please!" I begged. "First of all what are all of your names and second of all what is the date?"

"Dudette, I am the only one to whom you do not know the name of, so beware! I am Michelangelo, the Battle Nexus Champion and the Video Game king!" The orange banded turtle proclaimed loudly. "But call me Mikey. Everyone does!" He bowed low to me and I giggled.

"The date is the 10th of April," Don said softly.

"I have been missing for at least 8 months," I said softly. "Mom, probably already thinks that I am dead."

"Eight months. You wouldn't happen to be Violet Moore? The missing med student that disappeared after staying behind for a while after the camp closed?" Leonardo asked me.

"Yeah. That was me," I said tears springing to my eyes. "Dammit! I should have left when I had the chance. Now no one would want to care for me."

"Tell us your story," Don pleaded sitting beside me for a while.

"Well you see I was offered to stay behind after the med program was finished to help Bishop with his projects. Little did I suspect that these projects would be to imprison and impregnate me so he could have test subjects!

They impregnated me three times. Michelangelo and Raphael did not work. I miscarried after a couple of weeks. Then about a month ago, maybe, they impregnated me with what I now know is Leonardo's children. Bishop said something about ten eggs maybe and that at least 2 should take. So I could be pregnant with up to 10 children.

Bishop became increasingly infuriated every time I miscarried and he would hit or strike me. Sometimes he would perform experiments on me. He found out that it was because I was weak when it came to childbearing. So he made me . . . 'superhuman' I guess you could say. Now I can't get sick and my body repairs whatever damage it gets. My teeth are sharper, my hearing is better, and he completely made my bones from a light weight material that he replaced my skeleton with. It is as hard as diamonds. It takes a lot to break my bones."

"Whoa!" came the surfer accent that was Mikey's. "You really had it rough didn't you."

"Yes," I said looking at my hands and Don's feet.

"Well tomorrow, I would like to run some tests if that would be alright?" Don asked tentatively.

"Sure, as long as you don't impregnate me," I said with a sad smile. Leonardo looked at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry about what Bishop did to you," Leonardo said. "I feel bad that we are the reason that you can't go home and that you were forced to carry our children."

"Leonardo–"

"Leo." He said quickly. "Call me Leo. Only our father who passed away a few years ago called me Leonardo."

"Leo, you don't know whether Bishop would have done more experiments to me if you weren't around. For all we could know I might have been injected with some aliens stuff."

"You of course are correct," Leo said with a smile.

"Of course I am right," I said with a little playfulness then completely shut down again.

"Did Bishop break ya?" asked Raphael who had a heavy Brooklyn accent. I nodded and began to cry.

"I tried so hard not to let him break me," I sobbed into Don's shoulder. "But after a while and after watching two pregnancies that failed I couldn't be strong anymore. Eight months is a long time you know and having two miscarriages in that short of time is horrifying even if the woman did not want the children. I mean they are a part of you. Living, breathing, and knowing that I couldn't keep them is what hurt the most. Knowing that my body could not tolerate these children is what hurt most." Don rocked me, back and forth, while I cried on his plastron.

"It wasn't your fault," Leo said finally when I had calmed down somewhat. "You need some sleep. You can have my bed. It is the best in the house," Leo said leading me to the stairs and from there his room.

I climbed into his bed and after Leo had shut off the light, he made to shut the door.

"Please leave the door cracked!" I called out in terror. Leo flashed me a quick smile and left the door two inches open. I could hear him go down the stairs and talk with his brothers in a low voice. After a while the darkness claimed me and I fell into a sound sleep, and didn't notice the turtle that watched me through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay that my fans experienced but I have been so busy and this chapter has kept me at it for a while. Thank you. Please read and review!_

Chapter 3

In the morning I was completely disoriented. I awoke in a very Japanese room, with a few Japanese paintings on the walls and a few swords. The bed I awoke in was large, comfortable and the spread was a beautiful blue. There were candles everywhere and the desk that stood in the corner told me that the person who owned this room was very neat. I mean there was nothing cluttering the surface of the desk, just a cup holding a few pens and brushes and on the desk was a few sheets of paper and what appeared to be a type of papyrus.

However my observations were cut short by my need to visit the bathroom. I jumped up and immediately made my way to the bathroom which Leo had pointed out to me yesterday. I hugged the toilet and I heard a yelp as the person who was in the shower came out and found me vomiting.

The person quickly brushed back my brown locks and kept me from falling head first in the toilet, as I was still too weak. I mean I had just escaped from my cell that Bishop kept me in. Finally I was finished and I just allowed the turtle to hug me.

"Leo, everything –––––––" Don's voice was cut short. "Morning sickness?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I'm sorry Leo."

"Nah. Don't be. Besides I think I like you puking your guts out while I am in the shower," Leo said with a chuckle. He helped me to my feet and I washed my mouth out with the water in the sink. Leo effectively herded me out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He made a cup of tea for me and him, while Mikey made pancakes.

"Pancakes?" Mikey asked in a cheery voice.

"NO! I just spent the last fifteen minutes or so puking. No way am I going to do it again!" I said.

"Saltines Mike," Don said from the doorway. "That is all she should eat for breakfast. It will help calm her stomach as will the tea."

"Man, am I glad that I am a man!" Raph said from his place at the table. I shot him a look.

"Sorry!" He held his hands in the air in an act of defeat. I managed to finish my tea and eat a few saltines. Then I put my cup in the sink. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Um . . . Do you guys have any clothes? And possibly a hairbrush?" I asked in a hesitant voice. Raph got up from his chair and walked toward me and I cowered.

"Please don't hit me!" I squeaked. Immediately Raph stopped his ascend toward me.

"My bro's and I will never hit you. Ever!" Raph said in a softer voice than he had ever used with me. Leo got up and put an arm around my waist.

"Why did you think that we would hit you?" Don of course wanted to know.

"Well, if I asked Bishop for anything then he would hit me. I just got used to it," I hung my head.

"Well, no worries now. We will never hit you, unless of course you would like to spar with us after your pregnancy, but we would never strike you." Leo seemed to calm me with his words.

"And for your clothes and brush Violet," Raph said in his gruff voice. "Our friend April left some of her things here and her hairbrush too, but she and Case are living in England now, so you can have her things that she left here. April wouldn't mind."

"Thank you."

I went up to the room indicated to change. I found a pair of jeans, an orange tank top and a denim vest. I was able to brush my hair and pull it back in a messy bun while using April's things. I found a pair of sandals that fit my feet and I walked down the stairs for the second time that morning. I noticed that Mikey was watching one of the meany TV's that were in the Lair. I saw he was watching Sonic.

I sat on the couch beside him, while I heard Don in a room that I hadn't been shown yet, Raph was swearing in another room and I had absolutely no idea where Leo was, but I was content to sit on the couch with Mikey and watch these cartoons with him.

All at once, I felt like I couldn't get any air in and the room felt too small. I felt like I should run and I felt like I should stay. I became panicked and my breathing quickened. Mikey picked up on my change in emotions and quickly called for Donnie. All of a sudden I bolted from my spot and ran for the huge door. It felt like that was going to be my savior. I didn't know why I just had to get to that door, yet I felt sure that, that door was going to help me escape. Get rid of these feelings. However, my way was blocked by a turtle in blue.

"What's wrong," Leo whispered to me. He caught me in his grasp and I fought him.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" I screamed close to his ear. He winced, but didn't release his hold on me. Finally I broke down and began to cry. Leo cradled me close to his plastron and let me cry.

"Panic attack," Don said from behind me. "She will need to sleep for a while and calm down. It seems like she is suffering from PTSD."

And with those words I drifted off to sleep still in the blue clad turtles arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke I was extremely groggy. I moved and stretched as I sat on the edge of the bed that I was on. I was back in the Japanese room, Leo's room. This time I was able to observe more of my new surroundings. In the far corner of the room there appeared to be a yoga mat; for meditating. There was also a full bookshelf, and there was a nightstand with a worn copy of the Art of War by Shin Tzu (A/N I do not own anything about this book – merely using this as the official turtle website said that this was Leonardo's favorite book ;P).

Pushing myself to my feet, I made my way out of Leo's room. The hallways were dimly lit, yet I could tell that it should still be day out in the human world. Cautiously I made my way down the stairs to the living room where I could hear the turtle's voices. I didn't want to disturb them, so I ventured into the kitchen. I managed to find a can of chicken noodle soup, which I began to prepare.

"What are you doing?" Raphael's gruff voice startled me from warming up the soup. My spoon clattered to the floor with a deafening crash. "Hey, there, I didn't mean to scare ya!"

"I'm sorry. I was hungry. I won't do it again! Promise!" I said quickly backing away from the stove.

"It's ok. I – er, we don't mind! I swear. Go ahead and make your soup. I was just getting some drinks for my bro's." Raphael held his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Are you sure?" I asked tentatively holding onto hope that they weren't like Bishop.

"Positive." Raphael fetched a new spoon and grabbed his brother's drinks. Going out the doorway he paused for a second. "If ya want, ya can come join my brother's and I in the living room. It gets kind of lonely down here. There's a tray by the frig if ya join."

Feeling happy for a few moments I decided to dig out the tray and take Raphael's advice. Within minutes I was wandering my original destination – back to the living room. Hesitating I stood in the doorway, ready to bolt at any minute. Unfortunately at that minute Leo looked up. I was caught in his golden, penetrating gaze.

"Violet. Join us," he patted to the seat beside him with a smile. Obediently I sat on the side that he indicated and began to eat my soup.


End file.
